<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anamnesis by TheUselessOne11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898575">Anamnesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUselessOne11/pseuds/TheUselessOne11'>TheUselessOne11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUselessOne11/pseuds/TheUselessOne11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is all about a half amnesiac guy who forgets something sometimes and never seen anything something beautiful until one of his co-member in their club invited him to a fancy place. He didn't notice himself that he slowly falls in love to his co-member from the start. As the half amnesiac guy forgets his bicycle inside the school grounds, he returned as soon as he got bumped.</p><p>The story talks about the half amnesiac guy who has feelings on a tsundere. While they were too attached to each other, the conflicts starts to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anamnesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a yaoi story. This is not canon. This is just a fanfiction. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>★D A Y T I M E★</p><p> </p><p>❝Oi, Hinata. You are missing some of your spikes again.❞ Kageyama worriedly said it as he went closer to Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama held Hinata's hands. </p><p> </p><p>❝K-Kageyama...❞ Hinata widens his mouth when Kageyama held his hands, flustered a little as he closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's sight bloomed as his mind only focuses at Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stands beside Hinata and moves his arms tightly, teaching him to spike and focus at his sets to him. Kageyama got nervous as he was holding Hinata's arms. Hinata received a little pain at Kageyama's tight hands wrapping around his arm.</p><p> </p><p>❝K-Kageyama, i-it hurts a little.❞ Hinata closes his eyes again as he felt a little pain, causing his arm to appear a little red mark.</p><p> </p><p>❝A-ah Hinata...gomen❞ Kageyama removes his hands at Hinata's arms and looked at the red mark.</p><p> </p><p>❝Let me heal it.❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama, n-no need to heal it.❞</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama pulls Hinata towards Sugawara, asking for a cold towel.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's POV:</p><p> </p><p>❝K-Kageyama is so gentle today...❞</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and still blushing near Kageyama, not letting him notice his own smile.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>❝What happened to Hinata?❞ Sugawara asked Kageyama after he gave the cold towel.</p><p> </p><p>❝I pinched him a little hard on his arm. I was teaching him his usual spike.❞ Kageyama heals Hinata's red mark on his own arm.</p><p> </p><p>❝A-Arigato Kageyama...❞ Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder as he closes his eyes slowly, exhaling a little since he got tired of the practice.</p><p> </p><p>As Hinata was laying down his head on Kageyama's shoulder, Kageyama felt a soft and tender feeling towards Hinata. Kageyama blushes and covers his eyes as he was wrapping Hinata's arm.</p><p> </p><p>......................</p><p> </p><p>❝And there.❞ Kageyama ties both edges and looks at Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shocked as he is watching how cute and soft Hinata is sleeping beside him.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's POV:</p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata's face...I want to touch him...❞ Kageyama started imaging things if he touched Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>He thought of 2 things.</p><p> </p><p>1. Hinata will run away to him and will start avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>2. Hinata will love being touched by him.</p><p> </p><p>❝It's a hard decision...❞ Kageyama will let Hinata respond first.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>★A F T E R N O O N★</p><p> </p><p>❝That's all for today. Class dismissed!❞ Hinata and his classmates' adviser said as they started standing up and greeted her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata weakly returned his things inside his bag, planning to head home as he was feeling dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>At the time Hinata came outside, Kageyama was waiting him outside his classroom. Hinata shocked as he saw Kageyama outside the classroom waiting. Hinata tightly holds his bag. </p><p> </p><p>❝Oh Kageyama!❞ Hinata shouted in the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>❝Shh! That was inappropriate of you, boke Hinata boke!.❞</p><p> </p><p>❝A-anyways, I want to invite you to a restaurant. J-Just the two of us?❞ Kageyama scratches his own nape, looking away a little and blushes, asking Hinata out like a date.</p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Sure, why not? It's like a date tho, just the two of us!❞ Hinata puts both of his arms on his back and smiles in front of him while blushing.</p><p> </p><p>❝A-anyways, how was your arm? Are you feeling well now?❞ Kageyama holds Hinata's arm, checking the red mark Hinata received earlier.</p><p> </p><p>❝Don't worry about me. I'm fine now.❞ Hinata was still smiling as he blushes a little hard.</p><p> </p><p>❝Let's go?❞ </p><p> </p><p>❝Hai!❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gently pulls Hinata's arm, making him walk and stand closer to him. He knowingly blushes inside deeply as how Hinata soft is beside him.</p><p> </p><p>......................</p><p> </p><p>Both of them has finally arrived the restaurant Hinata was invited with Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>❝Ohhhhhh! This restaurant looks hugeeeee! I've never seen such this huge!❞ Hinata eagerly told it infront of the waitress outside the place.</p><p> </p><p>❝Table for two please.❞ Kageyama raises his both point and middle finger, indicating a number where it tells how many the person will sit inside the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama moved the chair backward a little to help Hinata sit.</p><p> </p><p>❝A-Ah Kageyama, you don't have to.❞ Hinata closes his eyes and scratches his own nape.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata both ordered a spaghetti. The waiter bowed and agreed to their order as it went back to the kitchen, reserving their order.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata waited for their order so they talked to each other for a while.</p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Nani?❞</p><p> </p><p>❝D-do you...like someone?❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama eagerly asked Hinata with his full strength as he waits for Hinata's respond.</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded.</p><p> </p><p>❝I like someone. And I do not regret liking him at the first place.❞ Hinata smiled in front of Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's POV</p><p> </p><p>❝I hope that guy Hinata likes is me...❞</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>❝O-Oh I see.❞ Kageyama looked away, waiting for their order aa he kept thinking about the guy Hinata likes.</p><p> </p><p>❝Sorry for waiting sir.❞ The waiter puts the plate that contains spaghetti inside on their table along with the drink.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them started eating the spaghetti as Hinata causes a mess with the tomato sauce near his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama saw the tomato sauce at Hinata's lips. He was planning to kiss him to wipe the tomato sauce in his mouth but he got shy since they're in public. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama took the table napkin and wipes it on Hinata's lips.</p><p> </p><p>❝Aaaannnndddd there!❞ Kageyama puts back the table napkin and looks at Hinata clearly.</p><p> </p><p>❝A-Arigato Kageyama...❞ Hinata blushes as Kageyama looks and focuses deeply at Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>The two members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club inside the restaurant just to eat a dinner turns out to be an extravagant date. </p><p> </p><p>They ate well together until they reached nighttime.</p><p> </p><p>★N I G H T T I M E★</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama paid for the dinner they ate as they both stood up, going outside the fancy restaurant together.</p><p> </p><p>❝Thank you for visiting! Come back soon!❞ The waitress waved at them and they waved back as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wondered why his bicycle isn't together with him.</p><p> </p><p>❝W-Wait...I forgot my bike at school.❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Hah, Boke.❞</p><p> </p><p>❝U-Uh, You can go now Kageyama. I'll go back at school.❞ Hinata left without hesitation after he waved at Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama waved back as well.</p><p> </p><p>❝Take care.❞ Kageyama smiled and closes his eyes as he started going to the opposite side.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started worrying at Hinata while walking towards his home.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama finally went home safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door as Miwa greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>❝Oi Tobio, where did you go? You returned home late you know. We didn't leave you a food so cook something for yourself.❞ Miwa looked at Kageyama as she returned to her own room.</p><p> </p><p>❝Hai.❞ Kageyama took off his clothes and prepares a warm shower.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama took off his towel and starts taking a bath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama!❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama opened his eyes while taking a bath as he heard Hinata's voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝H-Hinata?!❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Oh...that was just my imagination...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama turned off the warm water as he wrapped the towel around and under his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>❝Sigh...❞</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama went outside the shower room as he kept thinking about Hinata towards his own room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝I miss him...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Only him...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wore his sleeping outfit as he turned off the lights and starts sleeping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama.....❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Help!.....❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata's real voice reached Kageyama's dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝I...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama woke up after hearing Hinata's voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize that it's Saturday morning already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama used his phone to call Hinata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝He's just busy.❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama went to a market to buy some supplies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>❝Hey, have you heard the news about the guy who got bumped by a car?❞ </p><p> </p><p>The girl from the market near Kageyama asked the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>❝Yeah...I feel bad about him...He's just a small guy though.❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Yep. I seemed to forgot his name but his hair color is orange though.❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shocked as he heard what the girls are talking.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Don't tell me...that's...❞</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>❝Oh? His name's more like Sho...uhh...Hinata Shouyou?❞ </p><p> </p><p>❝Oh yeah right. I feel really bad about him.❞</p><p> </p><p>The girls continued talking about something after the topic.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>❝H-Hinata...is...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama followed the girls as he quickly asked them.</p><p> </p><p>❝H-Hey...do you know where is he confined?❞</p><p> </p><p>❝If you're talking about the guy, I think it's the hospital near the Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno school thing?❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Arigato!❞ Kageyama bows and ran quickly towards the hospital near their school. He left the groceries on the trail inside the market.</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama kept running with tremendous fear feeling after hearing the news about what happened to Hinata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝I'm coming...Hinata!...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama panted as he reached the hospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝I-Is there a guy named Shouyou Hinata?❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝You must be Tobio Kageyama, Sir. I'll lead you to his room.❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝How did you know...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝He kept saying your name, Sir. We think he wants to see you.❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was still filled with tremble and fear inside.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and the nurse finally arrived to Hinata's room then the nurse walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama met his co-members in the club inside Hinata's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Just in time, Kageyama. Hinata keeps saying your name until now.❞ Sugawara looked at Kageyama as he felt worried.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama went in front and holds Hinata's hands and kissed it.</p><p> </p><p>❝I'm here, Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>Hinata slowly opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>While Hinata is opening his eyes, the whole Karasuno left the scenery as Kageyama sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama...❞</p><p> </p><p>Hinata slowly puts his hands on Kageyama's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama...Is that you...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝H-Hinata.....I-it's me.....Kageyama.....❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Kageyama...❞</p><p> </p><p>Hinata closes his eyes and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>❝Thank you.....for showing me something valuable.....yesterday.....I have.....so much fun......meeting you.....❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Hi-Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Kage.....yama...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I.......❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I'm glad that.......I.....met a guy like you.....❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata, what do you mean?!❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I..........❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Love........yo—❞</p><p> </p><p>The monitor beeps a little and ended up beeping for too long, indicating either the patient is dead or still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's strength at his hand to Kageyama's cheeks has gone.</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stood up and starts calling a doctor.</p><p> </p><p>❝H-Help....HELP!❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>One doctor has arrived as he pushed Kageyama away from Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>The doctors came as well and checked on Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>One doctoe went outside and talks with Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>❝Excuse me sir, but, are you Tobio Kageyama?❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Yes. What is it, Doc?❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Do you know where the patient's parents is?❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Uh, he said that they went overseas to work alongside his little sister.❞</p><p> </p><p>The doctor sighed.</p><p> </p><p>❝I guess I have to tell this to you. I'm sad to say, Sir. But,...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked away.</p><p> </p><p>❝he's dead...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shocked about what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>His knees are shaking as he felt weak and trembling.</p><p> </p><p>He seems he can't do anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>❝H-Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama went outside and returned to his own home, crying in agony and pain alone.</p><p> </p><p>❝I should've helped him...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I should've joined him...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Now what...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝He's gone...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I want to see him again...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝If only...rewind exists...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I miss you...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I miss giving you my tosses...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I miss talking to you...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝I want to be with you...❞</p><p> </p><p>❝Hinata...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama crosses his arms and laid his head on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>❝I love you...❞</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama kept crying and sniffing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝I love you too, Kageyama.❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata's sould appears on Kageyama's back and hugs him as he slowly smiles and fades away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝...❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't attend Hinata's funeral. The whole Karasuno Volleyball Club wondered why.</p><p> </p><p>The days had passed after burying Hinata's coffin, Kageyama went to the bouquet store to buy a flower.</p><p> </p><p>After he bought flowers, he planned to go to a cemetery and visit Hinata's tomb and dropped a flower there. Kageyama prayed for him above the heaven and kissed his tomb.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama kept writing letters about Hinata and his informations as he made Hinata his wallpaper.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama really misses Hinata already.</p><p> </p><p>Alongside Hinata's soul, he secretly guided Kageyama to his own path and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they weren't together in real, as long as Hinata made Kageyama happy, that would show his own bright side.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is happy about being invited to a restaurant for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them didn't regret loving each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝At the end of the day, all that matters is love and memories. So make sure you give it and make sure you make them.❞</p><p> </p><p>—Trent Shelton</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ᵃⁿᵃᵐⁿᵉˢⁱˢ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>